Mud
by Cursive Obsession
Summary: On a random day in highschool, the bus drops them off in a downpour. Cute, fluffy, Ned & Moze friendshipromance. [Oneshot]


A/N: Okay, another one-shot from me. It's been a long time, but I've mostly been reviewing and reading then posting. I've also positively decided I cannot write more than one chapter stories. The Life with Derek story was great but I don't have time to sit down and write. I've removed any incomplete stories. This summer I may sit down and right, but High School and my riding life is too hectic…

Anyways, here you go. My first time at Ned's Declassified. If I spelt any names wrong, I'm sorry, but I was too lazy to research it. This was a writing whim.

Summary: Ned and Jennifer have been best friends all their life. But what if one day it became something slightly more…?

Rating: K (G)

The Story: Just a little diddy about Moze & Ned walking home from the bus stop. It hints them, but it's more a moment of friendship kind of thing.

* * *

**Mud**

Jennifer Mosley gazed outside of the bus window, noticing the sky had become overcast, and was threatening rain. Sighing, she decided she needed to watch the weather in the morning or the night before school, so she could be prepared. It was a ten minute walk from the bus stop to her house, and that allowed plenty of time to get completely soaked.

"Whatcha staring at?" Ned Bigby turned his attention from a Grade six's disgusting sandwich to his best friend, Jennifer, more commonly known as Moze. She had spaced out, and he had just noticed her absence in the disgusting sandwich discussion.

Moze glanced over at her neighbor and best friend for…well, her whole life. Smiling slightly, she replied, "Oh nothing, I just noticed how we're both gonna get drenched walking home."

Ned closed his eyes and groaned, and leaned over to peer out the window.

Moze shifted a bit, a little bit uncomfortable. Now that they were in their first year of high school, she wasn't sure where the boundaries between the two friends were anymore. Especially since they had kissed at the end of last year. Twice.

Over the summer it had been easy to forget, because there was always action, and distractions. But in school, seeing all the relationships, it felt more pressing. It was more noticeable everyone was hooking up. Moze didn't exactly know where she and Ned stood.

She let out her breath a little bit and tossed a stray tendril of brunette hair that had fallen from her ponytail away from her face as Ned settled back on his side of the seat.

"Maybe I can get away without having a shower then." He kidded, grinning in his impish way, brown eyes sparkling.

"Eww! Ned that's gross!" Moze rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I was just kidding. Oh good, only one more stop."

The bus rolled to a stop, and let some kids off. The ride from the high school to Moze and Ned's bus stop was about 25 minutes to 35 minutes, depending on the day. It was short enough to not have to do anything, but long enough that they wished they could.

Just as the bus pulled away, the skies opened up, and instantly everything was drenched.

"This isn't exactly a drizzle." Ned commented, looking at Moze. "You have an umbrella, right?"

"Yes, I just happen to have one up my sleeve at all times." Sarcasm flowed from Moze's words. "Of course I don't! It's not like I can just fit one in my bag, anyways."

Both turned their gaze to Moze's blue and black overstuffed bag. It contained textbooks, a binder, a calculator, pencils, pens, erasers…and a lot more.

"Why do you have so much stuff? It's not like we had that much homework."

"We have a couple test coming up, and I'm gonna be too busy tomorrow with volleyball tryouts, so I'm getting Thursday's and Friday's homework done tonight."

"You do way too much."

"I guess…" Moze looked kind of worried for a second. She was thinking she wouldn't have much to do at all if she didn't get on the volleyball team.

Ned looked at her expression and knew she was worrying about tryouts. "Don't worry," He comforted her, catching her eyes with his, "You'll make it. You were the best last year, and we were first in the province for middle schools. They'd be nuts not to take you, or at least trying to go out for the worst team possible."

Moze smiled at his words.

"Thanks Bigby."

"Are you kids getting off or not?" The bus driver interrupted their conversation abruptly, and startling them.

"What? Oh, yeah. Right." Ned said as he grabbed his bag and led the way out into the pouring rain.

Moze blushed and whispered a hurried 'sorry' to the bus driver before following Ned off the bus. They didn't even try to break for cover as they both new it was pointless.

"Well…This is refreshing." Ned laughed as short, brown hair became plastered to his head. Moze glanced at him and burst out laughing. His shirt was weighed down with water, even after a block, and his blue jeans looked very heavy.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me, look at yourself!" Ned fired back, laughing. Moze looked down, and noticed her jeans were just as bad as Ned's and that her sweater was now skin tight. The only difference between her and Ned is that she had been somewhat smart, and had thrown a little lightweight jacket over her shoulders, shielding her books.

"At least I won't spend an hour trying to dry out my books." Moze replied, sticking her tongue out at Ned.

"Who says I will?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're Ned the rebel."

"That's Loomer."

"Loomer is Ned the rebel?"

"Ha-ha. You're so funny."

"I know, it's awesome!"

Ned gave Moze a look as they turned a corner. The pair was about to step into the street when a car came careening around the corner. It didn't even bother slowing down as it neared the pedestrians. Even though they hadn't stepped off the curb, Ned threw his hand in front of Moze and nudged her back. The car flew by, going right through the enormous puddle that had collected around the drain. Ned and Moze caught the full force of the splash.

"You couldn't have moved in front of me eh?" Moze asked sarcastically as she spat out some water.

For some reason, Ned started laughing and he couldn't stop. Even as they crossed the street and continued on their way, he couldn't stop. He had to keep stopping to try and catch his breath. Moze's mutterings of 'He's crazy' and such things didn't help.

"What are you laughing at??" Moze exclaimed as they were in sight of their houses.

"You should have seen your face!" Ned managed to choke out.

Moze was highly annoyed. "My face? Wait till you see yours when this happens!" And she shoved him into the pile of dirt being used for landscaping at the side of the sidewalk.

Now Moze was the one laughing as Ned found himself completely covered in mud on one side. He quickly made a form of a mud ball in his hand, and threw it at Moze. It struck her in the leg. Her laughter stopped suddenly.

"You. Didn't."

"I. Did." Ned mimicked her articulations of the two words.

"You're dead!" Moze lunged at him, and missed, hitting the mud, stomach first. Ned laughed, until she grabbed some mud and flung it at him. He retaliated.

Ten minutes later, both were almost covered in mud, and gasping for air. They stared at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Time to go home, I think." Moze said, looking at Ned and her.

"Yeah. I guess I'll have a shower earlier than planned."

"Good to see you've changed your mind about claiming the rain was your shower."

Ned laughed and put his arm around his best friend, making both their hearts skitter a bit.

"Only for you!"

"Well if 'you' means the entire school population that will be grateful they don't encounter a stinky mud monster tomorrow, then sure."

Together they picked up their bags, Ned's arm still around Moze, and did their famous walk down the street to their homes.

**End

* * *

**

**A/N:** That was all complete inspiration. I wrote it as it came. I had no plot or anything. So I guess this is kind of a fluffy friendship Ned and Moze fic, with hints at romance. I actually like it.


End file.
